La douleur est trop forte
by Griotte
Summary: On a tous une moitié dans notre vie qu'elle soit semblable ou contraire à nous, et quand on la perd notre monde s'écroule et la douleur est inimaginable...! / PS : Désolé, j'ai eu un bug à la fin... Si vous voulez le texte original demandé moi (:


Dans un lycée de Konoha High School, de nombreux couples étaient formés, mais un autre venait de se former : deux caractères totalement opposés, mais ils s'aimaient, malgré leurs disputes régulières. La jeune blonde avait un tempérament de feu alors que son compagnon était plutôt un gros dormeur, leur duo était assez comique en fin de compte !

- Rah tu me saoules ! Râla Temari.  
- Quoi ?! S'exclama Shikamaru surpris. C'est la vérité pourtant !  
- Où t'as vu une once de vérité dans tes propos ? Continua la jeune femme.  
- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, quand je te dis que je n'aie rien fait !  
- Ce n'est pas toi, qui a répondu à ma place en cours ? Soupira Temari en croisant les bras.  
- Si, mais tu ne savais pas la réponse… ! Se défendit Shikamaru.  
- Et alors ?! Tu m'as foutue la honte…  
- Roh ! Aller, excuse-moi !  
- Hn, excuse-moi, j'ai besoin de rester seule un moment.

Temari partie laissant seul Shikamaru dans les couloirs du lycée. Celle-ci marmonnait dans sa barbe des propos pas très sympathiques : la blonde était si vexée que son copain lui ait soufflé la réponse… ! Elle ressentait une sorte de honte en fond elle, mais en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas si grave bien que sa fierté lui empêchait de lui pardonner…

Quelqu'un la coupa dans sa réflexion en l'interpelant ce qui fit retourner la blonde.

- Écoute, Temari je m'excuse.  
- Shikamaru, je…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase que Shikamaru s'empara de ses lèvres. Les baisers étaient rare entre eux, mais quand ils arrivaient, c'était toujours quelque chose de si agréable et doux : un moment de tendresse fabuleux… ! La jeune femme en profita au maximum qu'elle en ferma les yeux.

- Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute... Murmura Shikamaru.  
- Oui, moi aussi je n'aime pas ça, mais c'est le risque à prendre avec nos caractères. Répondit Temari qui souriait.  
- Je t'aime Temari.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime... Mon flemmard.

Quelques jours plus tard, la situation allait encore bien, mais il encore fallu qu'une dispute éclate. A ce moment-là, ils étaient en train de battre un record sur le temps où ils ne se chamaillaient pas ! Sauf que celle-ci fut sûrement la pire de toute… ! Il l'avait trahi... Temari se sentait brisée… Elle le considérait comme l'homme de sa vie, celui à qui elle pouvait faire totalement confiance. Cette histoire fut qu'il l'avait trompé avec sa pire ennemie, elle se nommait Tenten !

Pendant un moment où les deux jeunes gens s'étaient retrouvés seuls, le plus gros de la dispute éclata. Temari était au bord des larmes, mais faisait tout pour ne pas craquer et obtenir des explications sur toute cette histoire ; Shikamaru lui ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qui se passait : comment est-ce que sa copine en était arrivée à cette conclusion ?

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! Gueula Temari.  
- Mais je te dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé !  
- Arrêtes ! J'ai des preuves ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de mentir ! Répliqua la blonde.  
- Quelles preuves ?! Je ne te mens pas Temari ! Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, bon sang ! Rétorqua Shikamaru qui en avait marre de cette situation.  
- Arrêtes, tu ne fais que mentir ! Intervenue de nouveau Temari.

La jeune femme fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une photo qu'elle colla à la figure de son copain pour montrer que c'était une preuve.

- Et ça c'est quoi alors ? Tu m'as prise pour une conne ou quoi ?!  
- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! C'est forcément un montage ! Je ne l'ai jamais embrassé, je ne l'aime pas ! Expliqua Shikamaru pour se défendre.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait débordée de la vase, la coupe était pleine… ! Temari craqua sous le poids de cette histoire. Elle baissa la tête, ses larmes coulèrent le long de ses pâles joues. Comment pouvait-il osé lui répondre tout ça avec ce qu'elle lui montrait ?!

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à mentir... ? Marmonna-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

En la voyant dans un tel état, son copain essaya de la prendre dans ses bras sans aucun résultat parce qu'elle eut comme réaction de se reculer afin d'être loin de lui.

- Mais bon sang ! Temari ! Je t'aime ! Je tiens trop à toi pour te faire ça ! Répliqua Shikamaru qui était frustré.  
- Lâche-moi ! Cria-t-elle en relevant la tête violemment. Tu mens ! Tu m'as toujours mentis, et là tu me mens encore ! Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! Ajouta Temari le visage inondé de larmes.

La jeune femme prit la fuite après avoir parlé aussi sèchement à son petit copain, si elle pouvait encore l'appeler comme ça.

Shikamaru avait essayé de l'arrêter, mais elle était déjà loin… Lui crier d'attendre ne servait plus à rien. La dernière image de Temari qu'il avait, était la blonde en pleurs qui lui criait des horreurs.

Elle courait en direction de chez elle sans faire aucune pause : la peur qu'il soit en train de lui courir après était trop forte pour tenter un arrêt afin de reprendre son souffle. La trahison de son amour était si pénible, cette histoire la hantait… Tout ce qu'il avait dit lui résonnait dans les oreilles, toutes ces belles paroles et tous ces « je t'aime » : Temari avait cette horrible impression que tout cela était faux… ! Mais sur son chemin du retour, elle aperçue Tenten… Temari l'a traita de tous les noms, elle mourrait d'envie de la tuer !

- Hey toi ! S'écria Temari.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux blondasse ? Répondit froidement Tenten.  
- Pourquoi tu as fait ça espèce de pute ?! Gueula la blonde se retenant de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.  
- De quoi tu parles ma vieille ? Demanda Tenten complètement perdue.

Pour réponse, Temari montra la fameuse photo à son ennemie. Elle ne décrocha pas un mot, observant Tenten qui commençait à sourire et finit même par éclater de rire !

- Non, mais t'es sérieuse ?! J'ai jamais fait ça moi, en plus je sors avec Neji, je te rappelle ! Expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Ça, c'est un geek qui a fait un montage. Continua Tenten en soupirant. Aller, je dois partir, tu fais vraiment pitié blondasse !

Tenten reprit son chemin en ricanant laissant la blonde les bras ballants, la force de riposter ne lui venait même pas. Elle était sidérée ! Pourquoi tout le monde disait la même chose ?! Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Alors ça voudrait dire que je me suis trompée et qu'il n'a jamais mentit ?! Réfléchissait-t-elle à voix haute. Je suis vraiment un monstre… ! Il faut absolument que j'aille le voir !

La blonde lâcha la photo et se mit à courir dans la rue, tout en courant elle traversa le passage piéton. C'est alors qu'un conducteur qui parlait au téléphone grilla un feu rouge : il ne faisait pas attention à la route et percuta de plein fouet Temari. La jeune femme fut propulsée à quelques mètres de la voiture, à ce moment-là sa tête percuta violemment le sol ce qui lui l'assomma à moitié.

Une immense douleur l'avait envahie, tout son corps tremblait. Elle ne réalisait pas complètement ce qui s'était passé. Sa vue commençait à se troubler, Temari ne sentait plus ses jambes, quelque chose était brisé en elle. Dans un souffle d'agonie, elle murmura le nom de Shikamaru, tout en fermant les yeux...

De l'autre côté de la rue se trouvait un jeune homme bouche bée qui était tombé à genoux. Il venait d'assister à toute la scène. C'était comme si son corps avait percuté la voiture en même temps que celui de son amoureuse. Il pleurait sans en avoir conscience…

Shikamaru avait tenté de la suivre après la fuite de Temari, mais il avait fini par la perdre de vue dans la ville. Il l'avait cherché partout et commençait à perdre espoir, il s'était dit que sa dernière chance était d'aller chez elle.

Il se remit les idées en place et se releva d'un coup pour courir auprès d'elle qui était étalée sur la route, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le nez dans ses cheveux blonds, il pleurait tout en sentant son corps trembler.

- Non… non… non… non… ! Ne meurt pas Temari, je t'en supplie ! S'écriait-il en la berçant. Restes avec moi… ! Je t'aime, je ne t'ai jamais mentis ! Temari !

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel et suppliait silencieusement les forces divines de ne pas lui prendre maintenant. Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle parte… ! Ses larmes coulaient à flot, pourquoi fallait-il que tout son monde s'écroule aujourd'hui et aussi violemment ?! C'était comme si son cœur était passé sous une presse puis écartelé pour être enfin coupé en tout petit morceau. Shikamaru priait de toute son âme pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un monstrueux cauchemar… ! Pourtant c'était bien la dure réalité de ce monde mortel qui se déroulait sous ses yeux…  
Une ambulance arriva quelques minutes plus tard et prit très vite en charge Temari qui tenait le coup, elle s'accrochait encore à la vie. Shikamaru ne pensait plus qu'à sa belle, le sort du responsable ne lui importait pas.

Shikamaru qui était d'un naturel feignant et qui n'aimait pas se presser pour faire ou savoir quelque chose, tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente : il n'en pouvait plus, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Cela faisait six heures qu'il attendait dans cette petite salle blanche. L'odeur de l'hôpital devenait insupportable. Un médecin arriva et lui demanda de venir avec lui dans le couloir.

- Alors docteur ? Demanda Shikamaru impatient.  
- Et bien, pour ne pas mentir, elle est très faible… En fait, elle ne va pas tenir longtemps. Sa colonne vertébrale est rompue et beaucoup de ses organes vitaux sont en charpies. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour elle…

Les paroles du médecin firent de nouveau du mal au cœur meurtri du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait. Shikamaru avait mal, son âme était brisée. Perdre Temari était quelque chose d'impossible à ses yeux. Comment allait-il vivre sans elle… ?! C'était la femme qu'il aimait ! Mais le médecin le coupa au début de sa propre torture mentale.

- Elle a demandé à vous voir : elle est en chambre 304. Expliqua le chirurgien.

Shikamaru remercia doucement le médecin et se mit à marcher d'une vive allure vers la chambre. Il ne faisait pas attention au monde qu'il l'entourait, qu'importe où il était tant qu'il pouvait la voir, lui parler, la toucher… !

Quand il arriva devant la pièce, il tremblait : il avait peur de ce qu'il allait voir. Jamais le jeune homme avait connu Temari malade ou blessée, alors la voir sur un lit d'hôpital à deux doigts de la mort… Il ouvrit la porte avec douceur, et la vit étendue sur un lit blanc. Les infermières avaient nettoyés ses blessures et le sang qui allait avec, mais une petite tâche était restée sur la joue droite de Temari. Ce petit détail l'avait marqué ; dans l'esprit de Shikamaru l'accident se déroula une seconde fois…

Il s'installa sur une chaise à ses côtés et passa ses doigts sur la fameuse joue pour effacer cette tâche rougeâtre. La vie semblait avoir quitté la belle : sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses lèvres étaient bleutées, et ses yeux bleus qui se cachaient, tout ça torturait Shikamaru.

- Temari…

La blonde ouvrit les yeux tout doucement, et afficha un petit sourire. Elle appela Shikamaru d'une voix si faible, que cela faisait de la peine au jeune homme qui éclata en sanglots.

- Temari ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie ! Déclara-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
- Je sais... Que tu n'as pas mentis... Je sais que tu n'as rien fait… Murmura-t-elle difficilement avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait.  
- Temari, mais comment… ?!  
- J'ai croisé Tenten avant ce qui s'est passé…

Shikamaru la suppliait de rester avec lui, il avait attrapé sa main qui était devenue si froide… Ses larmes coulaient toutes seules alors que Temari n'avait même plus la force de pleurer et ni même de sourire… Juste de quoi dire quelques mots à l'homme de sa courte vie…

- Si je suis restée en vie jusque-là… c'est pour te dire... quelque chose…  
- Quoi donc ? Demanda Shikamaru.  
- Que je t'aime et que tu as été l'homme de ma vie... Et que je t'aime... Oublies moi, refais ta vie avec une autre, je...

Temari s'arrêta un instant et se mit à tousser ce qui inquiéta Shikamaru qui serrait un peu plus la main de sa belle, mais celle-ci lui jet un coup d'œil essaya de sourire.

- Je veux que tu sois heureux… !  
- Temari, mon amour ! Je t'aime et tu es la femme de ma vie ! Ne part pas, je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi ! S'exclama Shikamaru.

Le souffle de Temari se faisait rare, son cœur ralentissait peu à peu… Le jeune homme continuait désespérément de la supplier de rester auprès de lui. Temari donna toute la force qui lui restait et pressa un tout petit peu la main de Shikamaru en murmurant son prénom une dernière fois. Et dans son dernier souffle, elle lui dit un dernier « je t'aime » avant de fermer les yeux à tout jamais…

Shikamaru hurla, et se leva de sa chaise la faisant tomber. La vie qui venait de quitter ce monde, était partie trop tôt ! Il ne pouvait la perdre… ! Pourtant les alarmes commençaient à s'allumer et la machine qui surveillait son rythme cardiaque affichait que son cœur avait cessé de battre…

Les médecins et les infirmières se précipitèrent auprès du corps sans vie, ils essayèrent le tout pour le tout, mais ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Un médecin s'excusa auprès de Shikamaru, et détruisit à nouveau le jeune homme en lui annonçant que c'était fini.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de ce bâtiment. Après que les personnes soient partis ayant libéré Te mari de tout son bazar de machines, Shikamaru l'embrassa une toute dernière fois et partit cette pièce… La chaise toujours par terre, le vent soufflait dehors.

Il poussait des cris sur le chemin du retour, il frappait avec ses poings tous les murs qu'ils pouvaient frappés. Son monde était mort… Une douleur horrible l'avait envahie et ne le quittait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Quand il rentra chez lui, il courut dans la chambre de son père et fouilla dans sa table de chevet. Ses parents ne comprenaient pas son comportement et s'inquiétaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, il repartit de chez lui…

- Un monde sans toi ne mérite pas d'être vécu… Souffla Shikamaru en partant.

Les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée il marcha jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville. Son esprit retraçait toute sa vie, tout ce qu'il avait vécu : Shikamaru était nostalgique…

Il arriva devant un pont abandonné depuis des années, c'était là où il avait embrassé Temari pour la première fois. Ce fut sûrement le plus beau jour de sa vie, alors qu'aujourd'hui c'était le pire… !

Il sortit ses mains de ses poches sortant aussi un revolver chargé. Dans le reflet du métal de l'arme, il revit le visage souriant de chère et tendre… La douleur était intense. Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel, le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux.

- Désolé, mais aujourd'hui on m'a retiré mon cœur et ma peine est trop lourde pour vivre ne cesserait qu'une heure de plus sans lui. Attends-moi Temari, je vais te rejoindre…

Il attrapa correctement l'arme à feu dans sa main, mis le canon sur sa tempe en fermant les yeux, il tira en toute sérénité… Mettant fin à ses jours et à sa douleur. Son corps tomba du pont où il se trouvait et tomba à l'eau…

Temari, j'arrive… !

* * *

Et voici un petit One Shot que je voulais vous faire partager, parce que je trouve l'idée, qui n'est pas de moi, superbe ! En fait, j'ai corrigé ce texte quand il était encore à l'état de "pièce théâtrale" si vous voyez ce que je veux dire et moi j'ai glissé ma petite touche :) !

Vous trouverez le texte original sur :

Qu'avez vous pensez de ce petit texte ?


End file.
